Le réconfort de Eren pour son Caporal
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: Eren va rejoindre son caporal dans son bureau et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.


_**C'est une fanfiction sur le Caporal Rivaille et Eren. Vous allez voir un Eren serviable et prêt à tout pour réconforter son supérieur, quand il est de mauvaise humeur ;-)**_

Rivaille avait demandé à Eren de le rejoindre dans son bureau, pour avoir soi-disant une conversation. Mais Eren savait ce que son caporal lui voulait en réalité, car ce que ne savait pas leur bataillon, c'est que leur cher Caporal Rivaille entretenait une relation secrète avec la jeune recrue qu'il était. C'était leur secret. Depuis peu, chaque nuit, Eren aller rejoindre son caporal dans sa chambre, mais par moment, Rivaille adorait qu'ils se rejoignent dans son bureau, sa donnait un peu de piment à leur relation. Eren franchit la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

- Vous m'avez fait demandé...Caporal? fit Eren.

- Tsss! laissa siffler Rivaille entre ses dents, il était de mauvaise humeur, alors il aurait voulu que Eren se passe de questions inutiles.

Eren, ne fit pas attention à la réponse de Rivaille. Il avait remarqué à son air renfrogné, qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. En s'approchant du bureau de son caporal, Eren remarqua la pile de paperasse. C'est donc sa qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, pensa Eren, il ne changera jamais... Rivaille regardait par la fenêtre, alors Eren contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de lui. Il passa délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de son supérieur, après être venu pour lui, il ne voulait pas se faire envoyer bouler. Rivaille se retourna vers Eren et le balança sur son bureau, faisant s'envoler la paperasse par terre, par la même occasion, une pierre deux coup. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, mais il pourrait être un peu plus doux de temps en temps, pensa Eren.

- Eren, je vais te prendre sur ce bureau... fit Rivaille. Sa me calmera les nerfs, pensa t-il.

- Caporal... prenait moi... Eren n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rivaille l'embrassa violement pour le faire taire. A quoi bon dire quelque chose, pensa Eren, il se laissa donc faire.

Rivaille apprécia cette soudaine docilité, il le déshabilla et envoya valser ses propres vêtements. Il se plaça au dessus de Eren, entre ses jambes, que Eren avait pris soin d'écarter pour lui. Eren aimait le fait d'être la source de réconfort de son caporal, ce dernier faisait le plus souvent preuve d'indifférence envers ses officiers, alors cela donnait le sentiment à Eren d'être un être priviligié envers les yeux de son Caporal.

- Eren,tu es à moi...c'est bien compris! fit Rivaille, arrachant Eren à ses pensées.

- Oui, mon Caporal, je suis à vous... répondit Eren.

Sans dire un mot son caporal le pénétra de toute ses forces, un cri de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Eren. Rivaille commença ses va-et-vient en lui, ses coups de reins étaient à son image, puissants. Eren passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son caporal, pour lui permettre de mieux se mouvoir en lui et par la même occassion le sentir plus profondément en lui. Rivaille y allait de plus en plus fort, cela rendait fou Eren, leurs gémissements se faisaient plus bruyants que d'habitude. Encore heureux que les autres sont à l'entraînement, pensa Rivaille, sinon on serait vite découvert.

- Aaah...Ca...poral...aaah! fit Eren excité, des larmes de plaisir perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est si bon que tu en pleurs, Eren... Aaah, tu es tellement serré...tu m'aspire à l'intérieur... fit Rivaille, la respiration saccadée.

- Aaah Caporal...pas si fort...je vais jouïr...Aaah!

-Tu ne jouïras pas Eren...je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre...

- Aaah...à vos...Aaah! Eren n'en pouvait plus le sexe de son caporal frappé à chaque fois contre sa prostate, c'était si bon, que sa le rendait complètement dingue.

- A vos quoi, Eren? dit Rivaille, un ton sadique dans la voix, donnant un puissant coup de reins.

- Aaah! A vos ordres...Caporal...Aaah! cria Eren, des larmes de plaisir coulant sur ses joues.

Rivaille se mit à tordre violemment un des tétons de Eren, tandis qu'il léchait l'autre, en faisant des petits cercles avec sa langue. Eren pointait furieusement, maintenant se n'était plus des gémissements qu'il faisait, il criait de plaisir pour son Caporal. Il croyait qu'il allait perdre la tête, si Rivaille continuait à le pilonner comme sa sur place.

- Aaah...je vais te remplir Eren...Aaah! d'un puissant coup de reins, Rivaille jouïs à l'intérieur de Eren.

- Aaah oui! Caporal...Aaah! Eren jouïs entre lui et son caporal, libérant sa semence sur le ventre de Rivaille. Il pouvait aussi sentir le sperme chaud de son caporal à l'intérieur de lui et qui coulait sur ses fesses, c'était si bon...

Rivaille se retira et à l'aide de son tee-shirt, il essuya le sperme d'Eren sur son ventre et le balança de nouveau à terre.

- Tu es si sale Eren... fit Rivaille, il s'approcha de Eren. Je vais te nettoyer...reste tranquille.

Il baissa sa tête vers l'entre-jambe de Eren et happa son sexe, il le rentra entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer violemment. Eren n'en pouvait plus, il sentait les lèvres humides de son supérieur faire des va-et-vient sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

- Aaah! Rivaille...je vais...encore!

Eren jouïs de nouveau, son caporal ne se retira pas et avala le sperme encore chaud de Eren. Ce dernier était complètement épuisé, mais Rivaille n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

- Dis donc Eren...tu crois que c'est comme sa qu'on doit le respect à son supérieur?!

- Je suis...désolé...mon Caporal... répondit Eren d'une voix hachurée.

- Eren...j'ai l'intention de te punir comme il se doit cette nuit... fit Rivaille, en chuchotant à son oreille.

- A vos ordre...mon Caporal... répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
